European patent application EP 155 1092 A2 discloses a polyphase generator having a protective cap which on the one hand is attached to a circuit board by means of screws and on the other hand can be attached by means of snap-action hooks to a regulator housing.
Furthermore, a generator type, which is known as a so-called LIC generator, is known from the same applicant. This generator is marketed throughout the world and has a protective cap which is attached to a rectifier by means of snap-action hooks and a plurality of screws.
In contrast to this, the object is to make the snap-action hooks even more robust and less flexible than has been the case in the past.